The second prophecy
by Ashqua
Summary: AU Post The Telling : The woman of Rambaldi's prophecy is a five years old little girl, Michelle. Her mother is Sydney...
1. Default Chapter

Ashqua  
  
Summary : There's a new prophecy about a little girl...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
Yesterday was the second anniversary of her disappearance, she was back for only three months before she went missing for the second time. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but in this business nothing is that simple, we were in the house of one of Irina's informant Stanislas Kriev, I was breaking-up the alarm while she was supposed to walk in the safe, but an unknown reason had changed the plan, someone had come into the office where she was. I've only heard Sydney telling me that she was caught and to get out of there. Of course I didn't listen to her, I couldn't bring myself to let her there so I ran up to the office only to find it empty, I tried to call her but it was useless, plus there were guards that were into the corridor not far away from me so I was obligated to leave the house. Once in the plane when I saw the faces of Jack, Weiss and the other agents I knew it was too late, they were hearing the voice of Kriev telling to his men to kill her because he couldn't get anything from her, then the sound of the bullet before the silence filled the room, it was the end Sydney was dead. After that episode my life was hell, I was feeling guilty, because I couldn't save or do something to protect her, at first I took a long leave from the CIA and I traveled around the world for almost four months before returning to L.A. At my return my problems caught me, the first one being Lauren, our couple wasn't working for a moment and me being away didn't help it, the second was my return at work, I was always haunted by the spirit of Sydney just like the first time she disappeared but I could handle it. I was still thinking about Sydney when my cell rang, it was Lauren telling me to come at the JTF as soon as possible, I didn't understood why but I did it.  
  
The first sentence that came out out of her mouth was :  
  
"We have her."  
  
"Who?" I asked completely lost.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"What ? If this is a joke it's not funny, she's dead and you know it."  
  
"Ho, no she's not dead, she's in perfect health you can believe me, and if you don't you just have to look at this screen."  
  
She turned on the screen and what I saw let me speechless, Sydney was sitting on a chair and an agent was talking to her but she wasn't paying attention to him, finally I turned toward Lauren.  
  
"How can it possibly be, we heard her being tortured and killed?"  
  
"You heard her scream and the sound of a shot but you didn't see it."  
  
"I don't understand, if she wasn't dead then where was she all this time?"  
  
"With her mother, Irina Derevko, we don't know the whole story only that she was living with her, one of our agents was working undercover for her mother, it's him who told us where we could found her and with how many bodyguards."  
  
"This can't be possible, it's a nightmare."  
  
"Sorry to have to tell you but it's more than real, an agent from Langley will be here tomorrow for the interrogation."  
  
"Can I go... Can I see her?"  
  
"I don't know, it's not." Seeing the look on her ex-husband face she nodded.  
  
I was standing in front of the cell, looking at her, she was still the same woman that in my memories except one thing, she was stronger than before, I mean she was looking at the agent as he asked her questions smiling, but not answering. Finally I came in and told him to let us alone, what he did.  
  
"God, they didn't understand that I don't want to talk to anyone, especially you." she said as her smile got bigger.  
  
"This is what you have to tell me, it's the first time we saw each other in three years and all you have to say is that you don't want to talk to me, then fine but you are going to listen me. When you were caught I went looking for you, but I didn't found you so I went to the plane where I heard everything, after that I was feeling guilty because it was you and not me, and that I couldn't have saved you. At that moment..."  
  
"Please stop I've heard enough, what do you want me to do? Tell you that I'm sorry, that I regret what I did? Because if it's the case you're wasting your time, I don't regret it, I don't regret the time I've passed with my family, I didn't have anything in L.A for me anymore."  
  
"Ho, so you decided to fake your dead again."  
  
"Again? You think that the first time I disappeared willingly?..."  
  
"Sydney!" a voice called her.  
  
"Weiss." she said as she hugged him. "It's good to see you, I've missed you."  
  
"Me too, hey you look great, apparently having a mother who's rich agrees with you, mainly your wardrobe."  
  
" Always so funny, at what I saw."  
  
"Yeah. But you're the only one who laughs to them, apart from Marshal."  
  
"If you have forgotten, I'm still here." I said.  
  
"Don't worry, you're hard to forget, where's my father?"she told him clearly unhappy.  
  
"On the way, he told me that he had settled all the things, you don't have to worry."  
  
"Ho thank God."  
  
"Weiss can you get out of here, we still need to talk." he said impatient.  
  
Weiss looked at me, then at Sydney who nodded. After he left us, she went to sit on the chair.  
  
"Now that Weiss is gone what do you want to tell me that you hadn't already told me because I'm tired?"  
  
"What happen to you, you're not the same person, you act like a heartless woman like ..."  
  
"Like my mother, that's what you were going to say, isn't it, and you are right, like we said, like mother like daughter. Now I think we are finished here I don't have anything to say, tell it to your superiors, I'm not going to betray my mother."  
  
"They have a mole, so your help isn't necessary."  
  
"This is what you believe but my mother isn't a stupid person, it's not in her style to tell all her secrets to her Lt's, even more to their second in command."  
  
Before I could say something she had turned her back, witch meant that the conversation was finished. As I was walking in the corridor I saw Jack who was heading for the cell. The curiosity being the most powerful (? I don't if you say it in English) I went looking at one of the screens that was just outside the cells, but I don't know why I couldn't hear what they were saying, all the screen was showing was Jack and Sydney talking before he took her in his arms and she had wiped a tear.  
  
In the cell  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
"Dad, ho god thank you, you are here."  
  
"Yes, Weiss called me when he heard about you." He took something from his pocket, only to reveal a bug killer. "We have two minutes before they notice something."  
  
"So everything is in place?"  
  
"Yes, I called your mother and took her to France."  
  
"Okay, did she ask questions?"  
  
"Of course, do I need to remember you her age? Your mother told her that you were on a business trip, in the meantime she'll live Elise, don't worry she's used to it, she already lived with her for more than a year."  
  
"I know but I can't prevent me from being worried, it's something I would do for the rest of my life because of Rambaldi."  
  
"I know and me too, after all I love her and she's my gra..."  
  
"I know dad, you and mom love her, but this prophecy, the Convenant and me being stuck here... I can't do anything to protect her, and I can't do anything from preventing her... Ho god what I'm going to do without her?, who's going to protect her?"  
  
"Sydney, I know that I'm going to repeat what I've told you earlier, she's safe and no one is going to harm her, so for the moment try to focus on you and let me worry about her well being."  
  
"Okay," she said smiling."But I don't think I can stop worrying about her."  
  
"Me too, after all she's my gran..."  
  
"I know, I believe that when you start having this feeling you have it for all your life."  
  
"Yes, but I need you to focus on the interrogation that we'll have tomorrow, they are sending an agent from Langley do it."  
  
"It 'll be okay, I know how to handle that sort of things. Please tell her that I love her and I'll miss her."  
  
"She already knows that."  
  
"Just like she knows that her grandfather and grandmothers love her."  
  
"Yeah..." he was cut by the sound of the bug killer telling them that their time was finished.  
  
TBC ...  
  
Please tell me what you think ... 


	2. Chapter Two

OUPS! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner but school has been hell this last weeks and it will be like that for a month again 'cause I've an important test in French. But good news I posted a long chapter unfortunately I don't know when I'll be able to post more.  
  
Chapter two  
  
The next morning Sydney was doing her exercises when two guards came in with Lauren to take her in the interrogation room.  
  
"Sydney, it's good to see you again."  
  
"You don't have to lie, I'm sure you would have preferred me dead, and I don't have grudge against you, because I'm not very happy to see you again." she said with a smile, leaving her speechless.  
  
"Yes, mmh maybe, our agent should be here in a few minutes, in the meantime I have to stay with you."  
  
"Great, I can't wait to see your famous agent."  
  
"You are very sarcastic for someone who's in custody."  
  
"Yeah, and you know what? I don't care what you think of me, and sarcasm is in the family, you should know that. Ho and before I forget this tailor doesn't suit you, you should pay a visit to my favorite shop, they have shop assistants who can help you."  
  
"You can tell all you want but at least I can do shopping contrary to you who's in a cell."  
  
"Ho you know today I'm in, next day who knows?" she said smiling at the face Lauren made, but luckily for her the agent arrived, he greeted the guards before they put handcuffs to Sydney, and took her to the room provided with a tin window, they removed the handcuffs and made her sit. The agent waited till the guards were out before sitting down.  
  
"Mrs Bristow, I'm agent Williams, I'm going to lead the interrogation which is going to be recorded, do you have questions?" When he received no answer from her, he began. " Miss Bristow can you tell me what you did during your disappearance, and with who you were?"  
  
"Which one?" she asked, seeing that he didn't understood what she meant she explained. "The first one or the second?"  
  
"Heu, the second time, and also how did you fake your death."  
  
"I was with my mother, the week that had preceded the mission we planned my 'death', during the mission me and my partner were separated, I was supposed to steal an artifact while Vaughn was breaking-up the alarm, this is at this moment that the show began."  
  
"What do you mean by 'the show began'?"  
  
"I acted like I was captured and tortured, then killed, when it was finished I changed my clothes and took a limo that was waiting for me and I went to a private airport."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"Then I took a plane for Italy were I took another one before joining my mother."  
  
"Okay, where did you joined your mother and what did you do?"  
  
"Somewhere, and nothing special, just some things, that mothers and daughters do, you know that sort of stuff."  
  
"No I don't know can you be more specific?"  
  
"Sorry, but this is not your business."  
  
"Yes it is, we need to know what you did with your mother during these years, and on what she's working."  
  
" I don't know my mother didn't tell me on what she was working, she kept me outside her business."  
  
"Why are you lying, is it to protect her?"  
  
"I'm not lying." she hissed.  
  
"We have tapes showing us the opposite."  
  
"So, make me listen them." she said not believing him.  
  
"Okay, they are on their way, they should be there in a few minutes." He had just finished his sentence when the door opened revealing Vaughn carrying the tapes in his hands. He passed them to agent Williams before sitting down next to him.  
  
"Here they are, you are ready to hear what's on them?" he asked, but he didn't wait for her answer he only turned on the post. For a few seconds there was nothing, then they heard Sydney's voice.  
  
On the tapes  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Hey honey sorry I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"No, don't worry I was just resting, so how was the mission?"  
  
"A success, we have the artifact, I'm going to work on it, as soon as I'm rested. Ho where is..."  
  
"She's at Christi's house, after school I dropped her there she's supposed to be here in a few minutes."  
  
"I understand now, why you were resting."  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps and someone shouting.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"I'm here." said Sydney.  
  
"Hi, mom, hi grandma, you are back from your trip?"  
  
"Yeah, and I have something for you."  
  
"Really?" she asked excited.  
  
"Yes in my suitcase, and yes you can go see what it is." she said before she had the time to ask her question.  
  
"Mom, she shouldn't have bought her a new doll, you are spoiling her."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it if I offer her new toys, she's so happy when she saw them, and after all she's my only granddaughter so she can spend my money to spoil her, just like you."  
  
"Thank you, but please stop doing this, between you and her other grandmother and your associates she has more toys than she needs."  
  
"Maybe but it's because she's an angel everybody loves her, just like it was the case for her father."  
  
"Mom, we are not going to talk about it again, we are perfectly happy, and I don't want him in our lives, plus he doesn't know about her, and it'll remain like that."  
  
"Sydney I just wanted to..."  
  
"I know but he hurt me so much that I don't want my daughter to live what I lived."  
  
"It's your decision, we should go find Michelle, and then I'm going to tell about the Rambaldi artifact that I have retrieved."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Then agent Williams turned off the radio and looked at Sydney who had tears in her eyes, Vaughn too was looking at her.  
  
"Do you have something to tell to us?" he asked her again, "Maybe about this Rambaldi artifact or maybe about your daughter?"  
  
"Let her out of this." she almost yelled angry. "She has nothing to do with this affair."  
  
"I'm not so sure, from what we heard your mother seems to love her."  
  
"Of course she love her, it's her granddaughter and nothing is more important for her than her family." she said angry.  
  
"Maybe but we need you to tell us on what she's working, if you do then we are going to release you and you can find your daughter."  
  
"No." she said knowing that he was lying.  
  
"No? How can you say that? You prefer to let your daughter with Derevko than have her with you."  
  
"Yes, she's more safe with her then with me."  
  
"So if your not willing to tell us on what she's working we're going to listen to the rest of the tape." With that he turned it on.  
  
On the tape  
  
"Sydney, can you come please?"  
  
"shush, she's sleeping."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
There was a pause, during which one they heard Sydney wishing a good night to Michelle.  
  
"So, do you have something?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Yes, and it's not good, it's worse."  
  
"What do you mean it's worse?"  
  
"Rambaldi is telling in that page that he was talking about the mount Subasio, he wasn't talking about the Mount himself but about a painting he made."  
  
"Well then we just have to find that painting and take it."  
  
"If it was so easy I would have done it, but she was destroyed a few years ago."  
  
"Ho god, what are we going to do? She has already seen the Mount Subasio like me but you are telling me that it serves to nothing, mom do you know what this means for her?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, if she can't see the Mount Subasio then she can't counter the prophesy, and..."  
  
"And the Convenant knows it, and they will come after my daughter."  
  
"Sydney, no it's not going to happen, you heard me, I'm not going to let anyone hurt Michelle we are going to find another solution." she said in a worried voice too.  
  
"Mom, you know that it's going to happen, for the moment they're the only ones that know about her existence, once the others will learn that the woman of Rambaldi's prophesy exists they're going to come after her, just like the Convenant. And you know what the CIA is going to do to her."  
  
"I know."   
  
"They're going to do what they did to me, she's only four."  
  
"I know." she repeated, "And this is why I've hired a bodyguard."  
  
"Mom, we have already three, and they are scaring."  
  
"And it's the reason why I hired her, she passes unnoticed."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Yes, it's one of my former informants that talked to me about her, she has good references and you know that I work only with the best and in that case I want the best to protect my granddaughter."  
  
"In the meanwhile, it's not all to have a guard, how are we going to act with the Convenant? They took me for two years because I was pregnant with her, they thought that I would let them use her for filling the prophesy after a good brainwash, but I took her away from them..."  
  
"And you hid her very well because they didn't found her." she stopped her.  
  
"Yeah, but for how long it will remain the case. They want her and they will do whatever is necessary to get her."  
  
"I know, but she's going to be safe."  
  
"I think I should go to bed, I promised to Michelle to spend the day with her and you are welcome to accompany us, it will change our mind."  
  
"I'd love to but I need to work on that, but try not to worry too much, you know that Michelle is going to see it."  
  
"I will try, night mom."  
  
"Good night honey."  
  
Then their was no sound again, it's at that moment that Williams regained her voice and talked.  
  
"It's... heum... well surprising, I'm going to talk to my superior and see what we're going to do about that new information  
  
"Can you explain me what this means ?" Vaughn asked her after two minutes or so of silence, but she didn't answer she was silent, and tears were falling from her cheeks.  
  
"Please say something."  
  
"What do you want me to say, that what you heard was true, if that's it then yes, my daughter is the woman of Rambaldi's prophecy, it's not me, and not my mother, we were all wrong, no one thought that the woman who must bring down the first power is a little girl of four years old, that's what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Syd."  
  
"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Like. That." she told him separating each words, thus showing him that she was angry and that she didn't want to talk to him, but him wanted to.  
  
TBC...  
  
So Good? Bad? Please give me your opinion even if you hate this chapter I won't take too bad. Promise

  
Oh and to answer to the question people asked me on SD-1 and AA:

Michelle is not Sark's daughter, Sloane's, or even Rambaldi. 


	3. Chapter three

I just wanted to tell you **THANK YOU** for all your reviews .   
  
Chapter three  
  
Once Agent Williams was out, Vaughn turned toward Sydney.  
  
"Can you tell me what that means?"  
  
"No, I can't, because if I say something then you'll report it to your superiors, and I don't want to put my daughter's life in danger."  
  
"What? I thought we were friends."  
  
"You're right, we were. I'm sorry, but my daughter is more important than anything else in the world. And if I have to spend the rest of my life in CIA custody then okay. I would do anything to protect her."  
  
"And you think that leaving her with Derevko means that she is safe?"  
  
"Yes, like I told you, my mother loves her more than anything else. And she wants what is best for her."  
  
"But Derevko is obsessed with Rambaldi, and if what we heard is true, than she's in more danger with...."  
  
"Don't you dare judge her or her actions. I trust my mother with my life… like I used to trust you."  
  
"You don't trust me anymore?" he said, pained because she used the past tense.  
  
"No, I learned to trust only a few people, because in our world you can't believe the others. If you do, then one day they is going to betray you."  
  
"It's wasn't like that with me."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"What? I never betrayed you."  
  
"Stop, I don't want to talk about this anymore," she almost cried.  
  
"Then maybe you can tell me more about your daughter."  
  
"She's the sweetest little girl I've ever seen. There aren't enough words to describe her. She's the only one who can make me smile or laugh when I'm depressed. I don't know what I would have done without her these last few years. Michelle is the one who gives me the strength to get up every morning. All the things I've done were for her," she said as her smile disappeared and her face got darker.   
  
"And from what you said, she's the woman in Rambaldi's prophecy?"  
  
"Yes, it's hard to believe it, isn't it? A little girl who's barely five years old is going to bring down the first power. Thanks to the CIA, everybody must be looking for her now, especially the Covenant. They always wanted to have her, and now they can find her," she said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That once I gave birth, I took her away from them and hid her where they couldn't find her."  
  
"Where?"   
  
"I'm not stupid enough to give you her location. "  
  
"She's there, isn't she?"  
  
"Listen to me carefully because I'm going to say it only once. Stay away from Michelle or you will pay if you ever touch her. Is that clear?" she says very seriously.  
  
"Yes," he said as he walked away. Just as he was about to open the door, something came to his mind. "Sydney, why did you name her Michelle?"  
  
"Michelle is the feminine of her father's name. I think that you have the answer you were looking for."  
  
"So she's..."  
  
"That doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Yes it concerns me, because she's my daughter. I have every right..."  
  
"No, you don't have any rights. For me, her father is dead. So don't pretend to be concerned about her well being. You've only been aware of her existence for half an hour. And you've only known that you have a daughter for five minutes or so. So please don't play the role of the concerned father, because you're not."  
  
"No, it's you who should stop acting like it's none of my business. She's my daughter and I think I have the right to know her and the duty to protect her."  
  
"I did it for years without your help, and believe me, it's going to stay like that. I never asked you to help me or anything else."  
  
"Then maybe it's time to start asking for help, because if you still haven't noticed, it looks like you're going to be locked in here for a long time," he said angrily. He walked away without realizing that Sydney was crying. She knew that he was right - she couldn't do anything to help her daughter from where she was.   
  
Sydney's POV  
  
Oh God, please help me protect my daughter. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her. I know she's safe, but not for long. Vaughn's mother can hide her from the Covenant, but she can't protect her from their agents. What am I going to do? ... Please make sure that everything will be alright.  
  


The answers to your reviews :

Maeve Of the Nile : Thanks for your review and if there is mistakes, it's because I'm fluent in french.

Liv : Yes, english is the third language I speak. So there's mistakes but I'll try to pay more attention :)

neptunestar : You have your answer. Vaughn is Michelle's father

Ms. Vaughn: Lauren and vaughn are divorced, and I don't know if she's evil

  



	4. Chapter Four

Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner, I was away for holidays for 3 weeks. And to answer to your questions, if there is mistakes it's because I'm French so I'm fluent in French.

Chapter four  
  
After his conversation with Sydney, Vaughn went to his office. He was looking at a picture of the two of them. It was taken on his birthday. It was at that moment that Jack walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Jack?!?" Vaughn said, surprised as he put the picture in his pocket.  
  
"I came to tell you that everything my daughter said is true. But if you ever report the conversation you had to Devlin or anyone else, believe me, you won't grow old. Is that clear?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm just protecting my family."  
  
"This is my family too," he almost cried.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"Why are you saying that?"  
  
"Because you never met your daughter, and as far as I know, you and Sydney never shared a home, or raised Michelle together. So don't try to pretend..."  
  
"I'm her father, whether you want it or not. It's true that I wasn't there to raise her, but who's fault is that?"  
  
"Don't you dare to blame my daughter for what she did."  
  
"How can you defend her after all she did?"  
  
"You can't understand, what it's like to have people looking for your child just because some crazy man wrote that she is supposed to reveal all his work. You don't know what it's like to have to look over your shoulder instead of playing with your daughter. And you certainly don't know what it's like to be scared to death because you are not sure if you're going to see your daughter after school."  
  
Vaughn looked at Jack, and for the first time he realized that the older man was afraid, not for him, but for Michelle. He also realized why Sydney was so scared when they heard the tapes. Now the whole Agency was aware of the existence of his daughter and thus of the existence of the woman in Rambaldi's prophecy. Which meant only one thing, that she was in more danger than ever.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"We?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, you heard me right. I want to help you protect my daughter."  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?"  
  
"Because one day I want to meet her, and in order to do that I have to protect her. It's my duty as a father."  
  
"Okay, but if you ever fail or hurt Michelle and Sydney, you can believe me, I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intention of doing that."  
  
"Good, then you have to understand that what we're about to do, is going against CIA protocol. So if the Agency ever learns about it, we will be taken into custody."  
  
"I know and I don't care."  
  
"If everything is okay, then met me at this address tonight at nine. Be sure that you're not followed."  
  
Before Vaughn could answer, Jack walked out of the office. A few minutes later, as Jack was reading a file, Weiss came to see him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"He's in. He's meeting us at 9 tonight."  
  
"Sydney is not going to be happy about this and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, but we can't do anything else. Plus it's also his daughter."  
  
"I know. I've to go."  
  
"Okay. And I have to talk to Sydney."  
  
"Good luck then," he said before walking away.  
  
"I'm going to need more than luck," Jack thought as he put the file on the desk.


End file.
